


Betty's Song

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Betty tells her epic romance to her children





	Betty's Song

“Mom? Can you tell me about how you and Dad met?”

Betty smiled at her youngest daughter, “alright, go see if your brother wants to listen.”

With that Juliet scrambled up and ran down the hall calling loudly for her brother. Betty smiled and glanced at the clock, Jughead would be home anytime now. Before another thought crossed her mind her two kids stood on the floor in front of the bed looking at her expectantly.

“Do you want to wait for your father?”

The kids turned to look at each other, wordlessly communicating; seeming to come to an agreement they turned to their mom and shook their heads no.

Betty let out a laugh, “alright then.”

She adjusted herself so she was leaning against the headboard and patted the bed next to her, the kids quickly scrambled onto the bed.

“Alright, our story starts when I was seven and your father was nine.”

**Flashback**

Betty couldn’t help the blush that covered her face as Archie stood next to his new friend Jughead, motioning her over. She thought he was the cutest boy she had ever seen and couldn’t wait to hear him speak.

“Betty,” Archie grabbed her hand and pulled her over to them, “this is Jughead.”

“Hi! My names Betty Cooper and I’m seven.”

Jughead looked at the small blonde girl in front of him like she hung the stars. She was so pretty.

“Wow looks like Jughead is quite smitten with Betty,” Fred joked with Hal as the two sat and watched the children.

“Yeah maybe they’ll fall in love,” he quipped back.

“Are you two talking about the kids?” Mary questioned, walking down the steps of her house followed by Alice.

“Yup. Jughead and Betty are in love,” Fred said smiling at his wife.

Mary and Alice laughed at the absurd idea.

While they all chatted the kids became the three musketeers ready to fight the good fight. Betty followed the boys as they stomped through the mud.

“Betty! Get out of the dirt! Cooper women do not play in the dirt!” Alice got up to reprimand her youngest daughter.

Hal gripped her hand and pulled her back, “let her be Alice.”

-

Betty was about to continue when her husband stood in the doorway.

“What’s going on here?”

“Dad!” The two kids flung themselves off the bed and hugged him.

“What are you guys doing?” Jughead looked up at his wife and smiled knowingly.

“Momma is telling us your story,” Juliet said.

“Ah, my favorite. Well, let’s get on with it. Where was she?”

“You guys just met.”

“One of the best days of my life, all thanks to your uncle Archie.”

Jughead made his way to the bed and pulled Betty to his side. The kids moved to sit at the edge of the bed and stared at their parents expectantly.

“Oh, you want me to continue?” Betty joked sticking her tongue out at her children who nodded eagerly.

“When I was 10 and your dad was 12, we had this tree house in uncle Archie’s backyard. ”

**Flashback**

“Just leave Betty!”

“But Jug, I don’t want to go home.” Betty didn’t understand why her best friend wanted her gone. She didn’t know what she had done.

“Just go.”

Betty shook her head, “why Jug?”

“Betty if you don’t leave I’ll beat you up.” It was an empty threat, he could never hurt her and she knew it.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Betty was tired with his attitude.

“Fine! I don’t like you hanging out with those other boys!” Jughead’s face flushed as silence enveloped the tree house.

“Why?

"Because you’re too good for them Betts. Reggie’s a jerk and so are the rest of his stupid friends.”

They sat side by side for a while before Betty spoke, “I want you to kiss me Jughead.”

Jughead’s breath caught, “what?”

“Kiss me.”

Jughead nodded mutely and leaned to kiss her, before he could she jumped up and ran off leaving him confused and blushing madly.

-

“Mom! Why did you run?” Juliet whined as though she hadn't heard the story a thousand times. 

“I was nervous, you can’t just rush the first kiss, you know,” Betty said shaking her head at her daughter's antics.

“Dad, why didn’t you chase after her?” Her son's voice spoke up softly.

“I was in such a daze, I don’t think I could’ve walked,” Jughead let out a loud laugh at the memory of 12 years old him sitting in the tree house after Betty left.

“Well, what happens next?”

“Jug do you want to tell the next part?”

“Well flash forward a few years, your mom is sixteen and I’m eighteen.”

**Flashback**

“Jughead! Can you believe we’re graduating this year?”

“I can’t believe you’re two years younger than me and graduating.”

“Hey! I’m only a year and a couple of months younger. Besides this way we can stay together.”

Jughead smiled at the thought. He and Betty were close and he had many opportunities to get past the “just friends” title but he was too afraid. When he looked at Betty he no longer saw the little girl she used to be, instead, she was a strong-willed fiery woman.

“You guys ready for our family’s dinner together?” Archie slung an arm around his two best friends.

“Not really,” Jughead said shrugging Archie’s arm off.

The trio laughed as they made their way to Betty’s house where the dinner was to be held.

“Home sweet home,” Betty said sarcastically as she unlocked the door and waved at the boys who entered Archie’s house next door. Later the Cooper family was joined by Fred, Jughead, and Archie for a very uncomfortable meal.

Betty sat next to Jughead, who kept his eyes on her making sure her mom's words didn’t affect her too much.

“Betty are you sure you want that much turkey?” Alice asked causing Betty’s face to redden in embarrassment and push her plate away.

Jughead shot Alice a glare and moved her plate back towards her and motioned for her to eat.

Fred and Hal watched with curious eyes.

“You guys aren’t dating are you?”

“Hal!” Alice shouted at the same time Betty said “dad!”

“No sir, we're not,” Jughead sighed- not that he didn’t wish they were.

Alice chuckled at the idea of her daughter with Jughead. Her laughter seemed to irk Betty as she grabbed Jughead’s hand and laced their fingers not breaking eye contact with her mom.

“I would be over the moon if Jughead was my boyfriend.”

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-you would?”

Betty nodded shifting her gaze from her mom to him.

“Then will you?” He paused unsure of himself.

“It's about time,” Archie joked. And with that Betty pulled him away from the table, leaving the dinner party to sort out what they witnessed.

-

“Why didn’t Grandma Alice like you dad?”

“Because your grandma used to not be a very nice lady. She’s better now.”

“Why did it take you so long to ask her out?” His son, James, asked moving onto Betty’s lap and curling into her.

“That’s a good question. I don’t know why it took me so long.”

“I don’t see why mom couldn’t have asked you out?” Their eldest daughter Emma said.

“Do you guys want to hear the rest of the story or keep asking questions?”

“The story!” Juliet spoke up after situating herself on her father's lap.

“Well, things weren’t always good for us. Like all couples we fought.”

**Flashback**

“I don’t see why you’re so angry Juggy? You said you wanted me to follow my dreams!”

“I wasn’t aware your dreams we’re going to take you to a different country! Away from me.”

“You’re being ridiculous it’s not like you can’t come with me!”

“Oh yes, Elizabeth let me just leave my job to go travel with you. How is that fair to me?”

Betty let out a scream of frustration, “what do you want me to do Jug?”

He shook his head and walked out of their house slamming the door without so much as a kiss goodnight.

Jughead didn’t enter the house again until the next morning. He had calmed down and realized there was nothing more important to him than Betty if that meant leaving his job then so be it. Betty had realized the exact same thing and had called her boss.

“Betts I’m sorry. If you want me to come with you I’m all yours.”

“I’m sorry too. I talked with my boss and she assigned me more local stories. I will have to leave some of the time but at least this way we can stay together.

-

The kids were silent. Both of their eyes closing slowly. Betty thought that story time was done for tonight until Juliet shot up.

“Wait! You have to tell us the rest of the story.”

Betty chuckled and nodded.

“When your dad and I were sitting in our favorite booth at Pops…”

**Flashback**

Betty smiled at Jughead as he slid into the booth across from her. It was a familiar sight and she felt nothing but content sipping on her vanilla milkshake.

“Ok Betts, why was it oh so important to come to Pops today?”

Betty smiled, “well Jughead Jones, almost 5 years ago to this day was when I figured out how much I love you. I couldn’t think of a better place to do this at than here.”

Jughead looked at her curiously.

“Forsyth Pendleton Jones, Jughead, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

A face-splitting smile filled Jughead face, “of course I will, Elizabeth Cooper.”

-

“Go, mom!” James smiled at his mom.

“Thanks, sweetheart”

“What happened, next Momma?” Juliet cranes her neck to look at her mother.

“Well we got married and it felt like the whole town had come. Then you and your brother become part of our story. Now every day becomes part of the story.”

“I want a story like yours someday”

Betty smiled when she heard the snores coming from her children.

“I love you Betty Cooper-Jones.”

“Jughead Cooper-Jones, I love you.”

Yeah their story is pretty awesome.


End file.
